Begin -Prequel to Shield Precious People-
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Kaitlyn goes in search for AJ at Survivor Series 2012, and finds out where the small Diva was. One shot prequel that ties events together, along with a very long and important Author's Note at the start!


**_A.N. I thought, why not make a prequel to sort of tie into what happens in SPP and HBNB. I will be writing for Hurt But Not Broken but I will jot be updating, due to people not reviewing on some websites (Quotev), and only one person reviewing on and Wattpad. It really doesn't take long to review or to PM me a suggestion. Follow me on Twitter too ( Chelsg5) where I will now be posting information about my updates, what can be expected with stories I write, and where I will take suggestion as well. Enjoy, review, follow me on Twitter and have fun!_**

"They're here!" Kaitlyn had rushed into the Divas locker room, expecting to find AJ there. Well, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to the young woman to see that other women were in the locker room. Natalya had been one of the few who actually looked up from the make-up she had been applying.

"Who's here, Kaitlyn?" The Canadian woman asked, placing the brush she had in her hand beside her make-up case at the table she was using. A nervous smile and laugh came from Kaitlyn's mouth as she quickly scanned the room. There was no AJ to be found in the locker room, and no sign to say that she had even arrived at the arena yet.

"Um, no one, Nattie. Just, don't mind me, I have to find AJ, is all." She paused every few seconds, trying to think of what to say. Natalya slowly nodded, wondering what was going on with her friend without seeming like she was prying.

"I don't think she has arrived yet, sweetie." She earned a nod in response from Kaitlyn. From the corner of her eye, she could see Nikki giggle in Brie's ear from where they were sitting in the corner of the room, but everyone had seemed to ignore the twins. Well, Nikki was known to be more harsh to her workmates than Brie.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn made her exit from the room, the door slamming with a loud bang behind her, in her pursuit to find her best friend.

For Kaitlyn, she had been reminded of playing "Where's Wally" when looking for AJ. Or trying to find a needle in a haystack (a joke that a friend of hers played when they were younger on a trip to the friend's farm one day). AJ just seemed to be lost in a sea of tall people at work.

"Where is she?" Kaitlyn had ended up in the underground car parking for WWE when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where's who?" The voice replied. Kaitlyn had started to continue, not listening to who the voice belonged to or seeing who it was.

"I was just look-" She turned around to find the smaller Diva beside her. "I was looking for you! Where were you?"

"I came here later than usual. Plus, you are not my mum, you don't have to treat me like a baby!" AJ pouted, before looking up at her friend.

"Why were you looking for me, anyway?" AJ inquired, as she leaned on the railing at the stairs.

"Remember a few months ago when we went down to NXT." AJ nodded, wanting her friend to continue. "Well, I found out that those three guys that Paige pointed out to us are making their debut as a faction tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"It so awes-" Kaitlyn began. "What do you mean 'I know?'" AJ giggled at her friend's confused look.

"Because they drive me here. I've been speaking with them for a little while."

"Wait, you went out with that Dean guy. Are you guys...? Kaitlyn trailed off, not wanting to say 'dating' anywhere in the sentence after what she had been told about what had happened with her storylines for the past few months. (AJ had started to develop feelings for one of the men in that storyline and hadn't liked it when he dumped her right before her storyline with Dolph had gone on for a couple of months)

"No, we aren't." AJ's head shook from side to side. "We've just been talking is all." Kaitlyn had hoped that was all they were doing.

"You going to get ready now?" Kaitlyn suddenly asked, breaking the short awkward pause between the pair. AJ smiled, pulling her friend by the wrist back to the Diva's locker room.

AJ didn't want to tell her best friend that she had been out with Dean again the night before, and the two had planned to again after the Pay Per View event where he would make his debut with two of his friends. The pair had agreed to to tell anyone of their plans, just for privacy and wanting to enjoy something without being interrupted every few minutes.

No one had expected what would lay ahead of the small Diva, AJ, and labeled "Bad Boy" boyfriend, Dean.


End file.
